1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, in case that residual toner on a surface of an image holding body is removed by a cleaning member, toner adheres gradually to the cleaning member and remains therein. The toner which has thus adhered to the cleaning member can scatter to the image holding body side from the cleaning member and can adhere again to the surface of the image holding body or an image formed on the image holding body surface.